Be a man while I'm not around
by Shun1437
Summary: One shots of Temari and Shikamaru as parents and their baby boy,Shikadai. Please enjoy and review! "Be a man and take care your mom while I'm not around,okay?"


One Shot

 **Be a man when I'm not around ,okay Shikadai?**

Temari has moved to Konoha and married the head of Nara clan .She later gave birth to their son who apparently 10 years old now.

 _Temari was at the kitchen,busy preparing breakfast for_ _both of them._

Temari : Shikadai,wake up now!

Shikadai : ...

Temari : Hey,this won't work on me,okay?No matter what,you still going to Academy,you get me?!Now,wake up or else...

Shikadai : I hear you,mom!I'm just getting ready now, stop yelling.

Temari : If you wouldn't have ignored me at the first place ,I don't have to waste my energy. You better come down and have your breakfast in 10 minutes or else you're going clean all the dishes before you going to Academy,you get me?

Shikadai : ...

Shikamaru : -( _stepping_ _out from the room_ ) Ya ya ya...what's up with the morning yelling,Tem?

Temari : -( _sarcastically_ ) Don't ask me why if your son could have behave better.

Shikamaru : -( _hugging Temari from_ _the_ _back_ ) So,he is my son when he don't behave,huh?

Temari : -( _shock_ ) Hey!What the hell do you think you doing now,huh?Let go of me, can't you see I'm busy now.

Shikamaru :...

Temari: -( _struggling t_ _o break free)_ You too!.Better behave,let go your hands now before things getting worse,Shika.

Shikamaru : -( _hugs tighter_ ) Just for few seconds,okay?

Temari : -( _give up_ )... _sigh_...

Shikamaru: I'm going to miss you badly.

Temari : -( _starts preparing breakfast again_ ) Hey,you are going for just a three days mission,okay?So,stop acting like a spoiled brat.

Shikamaru : ...

Shikamaru :-( _thinks of something naughty_ ) Maybe,you get the wrong ideal.

Temari : -( _curious_ ) What?

Shikamaru : I didn't mean I miss you personally but...just your food.

Shikamaru : -( _place_ _s_ _a soft kiss on her neck_ ) So,don't get full of yourself,lady.

Temari : -( _getting embarrassing_ )...If so then eat this.

Temari :-( _stepped on his foot_ )

Shikamaru: -( _squats_ _down_ ) Ouch!

Temari : Serve you right,man!

Shikamaru : -( _Holding his_ _right_ _foot_ ) Hey,why so serious?.. I was just teasing you.

Temari: -( _ignoring Shikamaru and placing the food on the table_ )

Temari : -( _piss_ _es_ _off_ ) Dear little prince Shikadai,so how long do you plan to take to get yourself ready?You got 5 more minutes or you gonna wear those dishes gloves!

Shikadai : -( _running from his room_ ) I'm done,mom...( _yawning_ )

Temari :You're lucky this time. Maybe tomorrow I'm gonna try making you wear those gloves.

Shikadai : -( _sits on the dining chair_ ) Mom, I don't think you going to have that opportunity. Too bad.( _being proud_ )

Shikamaru :( _sits on the dinning chair too_ )...If only you could behave yourself then nobody will get blames,buddy.( _sarcastic_ _ally_ )

Shikadai : But I don't think your punishment just now have anything to do with my behavior if I would have recalled,its probably because you were being misbehave with mom,buddy.

Shikamaru : -( _embarrassed_ ).. Hey,brat...

Shikadai : -(sarcastically smiling ) Huh...

Temari : -( _walking toward Shikadai_ ) So you're were watching it when you have the time to get yourself ready earlier,huh?

Shikadai : -( _terrify_ )...Erm ...mom...

Shikadai : -( _looking at his dad_ ) Hey buddy, do something bout it?..( _begging_ )

Shikamaru : -( _ignoring_ ) Sorry,buddy.I can't help you when your mom is mad.I promise to buy you ice cream after this.

Shikadai : Hey dad!

Temari : No more dad,Shikadai!

...

On the way to Academy and Hokage's office.

Shikadai : Ouch !Damn pain,man.( _dragging his left right_ )

Shikamaru: I can see that. She must had over stepped on your foot.( _laughing_ )

Shikadai : Hey,that's not funny.

Shikamaru: ( _looking at his son_ ) Okay,okay.I'm sorry. Come on, let's piggyback .( _squad down_ )

Shikadai : Sound good. Okay ,I climbing now.

...

Shikamaru: Hey buddy?

Shikadai : Huh?

Shikamaru : Be a good boy,okay?At least until I return from mission,okay?

Shikadai: ...

Shikamaru : Be a man and behave yourself, okay?Help me to take care your mom,okay?

Shikadai : Alright...if you promise to get me another ice cream.

Shikamaru : -( _laugh_ ) You sure a little brat,deal.

Shikadai : And ...

Shikamaru : And?

Shikadai : Be careful.

Shikadai : -( _blush_ )

Shikamaru: -( _laug_ _hs_ ) Okay,okay.


End file.
